


TC shower cosiness Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lists, Master Tim rocks my ovaries, Shower Sex, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: A headcanon about shower sex with Tim Curry.





	TC shower cosiness Headcanon (my kind)

* Tim loves taking showers with you

* You always want the warmest water, making your body bright red, and that is a little too warm for him, but he wants you to be comfortable so he doesn't make a big deal about it

* He is more than happy to lather your body and explore every inch of you

* You have the best make out sessions in the shower

* Tim has a very sensitive neck and enjoys your warm lips on him. He'll close his eyes and moan softly

* He has the slickest fingers and love teasing your most sensitive spots. He'll laugh softly when your knees buckles with pleasure

* Tim looks very scrumptious when he is all wet and soaped up.

* You'll wrap yourself around him and hold him tight as he rests his head on your shoulder and caress your back

* He will often suggest that you continue your play session in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Please god, make this happen..?


End file.
